Vex'ahlia de Rolo
Vex'ahlia de Rolo, previously Vessar before her marriage to Percival de Rolo of Whitestone. Commonly called "Vex", she was the half-elf ranger member of the renowned Gwesser based Exandrian adventuring group Vox Machina. Later in her life Vex'ahlia was instrumental in the passing of animal laws in the lands of Exandria. Biography Younger Life Along with her twin brother Vax'ildan, Vex'alhia was a half-elf born to human peasantry and elven nobility. She grew up happily in a humble home in the Tal'dorei countryside, in the town of Byroden, and was whisked away to the elven capital of Syngorn when she was naught but ten years old. Vex tended to recount that it was Syldor, her elven father, whom demanded that she and her brother were brought to Syngorn and placed in his care. Vax, however, was convinced that it was his mother, the human Elaina, who wished for the twins to have a better life in Syngorn and be able to gain understanding of their heritage. Whatever the reason, Vex's time in Syngorn began and it was miserable. As a distraction, Vex poured herself into her studies and training. She learned archery from some of the most skilled elves ever to string a bow and were she a full-blooded elf, she would have doubtless earned the awe and respect of her peers. She was not, of course. The other elven students felt threatened by an outsider-and a half breed, no less- that could outshine them in anything, let alone archery , the most traditional of all elven pastimes. The icy reception soon grew to much to bear, and Vex and Vax ran away from home in search of a better life. The Twin Adventurers As free half-elves wandering Tal'Dorei, Vex learned skills much like a ranger, perhaps emulating the animal-bonded Wardens of Syngorn. Vex soon made a bond with an animal companion of her own: the brown bear Trinket. Stories differ, but the common telling goes that one day Vex set off to explore the woods on her own, While Vax unbeknownst to her, was on a mission from the Clasp in the city of Westruun. In the dead of night, two hunters, a man and women who seemed friendly enough, approached her campfire and asked to share its flame. Vex showed them hospitality, but the instant she let down her guard, they attacked and bound her, dragging her back to their camp. When Vex awoke, she found herself in a cage, and looked about to find dozen other cages holding animals and prisoners-she has been taken by poachers. She picked the lock of her cage using a hairpin. Then, tackling one of the brigands, wrestled his knife away, and gutted him. Moments later, she eviscerated his companion. These were the first people Vex had ever killed. The visceral horror of what she had done brought her to tears, and she curled into a ball surrounded by the thick stench of death, for what seemed like hours. She cried until the sound of her sobs was pierced by a long whining growl. She looked up and saw that in the centre of their campsite was a hulking mother bear. A lake of blood had grown around her massive form, and her belly was white with a thick coating of squirming, milky maggots, Vex was nearly reduced to tears again by the sight. Steeling herself, she knew she could do nothing for the bear but help end its suffering. Only after the somber act was completed did Vex spot the poor creature's only surviving cub, Trinket. "You're always finding little trinkets to take with you," she was said to have told her incredulous brother when Vex first brought the small cub back to her camp. "Well, I wanted one of my own." Meeting Vox Machina A contract accepted by her brother, saw Vex'ahlia chasing answers about the supposed curse on the K'tawl swamp beside him in Stilben. It would be during this time that they would come across their soon to be fellow members of Vox Machina. While investigating the marshlands Vax was pulled under the waters by a sahuaghin sharkrider, this confrontation left Vax injured and Vex confused and worried for her brother also as sahuaghin tended not to have particular hatred for men. Her mental process was halted by the appearance of an intelligent looking squirrel that transformed into a ginger haired half-elf female that went by the name of Keyleth and was able to heal Vax's wounds. Keyleth also tasted some of the water, suspecting it was poisoned rather than cursed, this led the twins to the alchemist Zeth who suggested it was most likely Aqua Resia.Zeth however went untrusted by the twins who decided to follow him but were ambushed by hired killers while hiding in an alley nearby the house which Zeth entered. The Chronicles of Vex'ahlia Vessar and Vox Machina Chapter 1-The Mines of Kraghammer In their search for a warrior of light, the group of adventurers known as Vox Machina journeyed into the realm of absolute darkness. At the request of their long time friend, Arcanist Allura Vysoren, Vox Machina set out northward from Emon in search of Lady Kima of Vord, a headstrong and fiery paladin of the Platinum Dragon. Kima was last seen in the dwarven stronghold city of Kraghammer. There they learnt that Kima had descended into the mine deep below the city to fight some unknown evil. Vox Machina travelled into the Greyspire Mines and found that Kraghammer sat atop a pitch-dark underworld- a place of unknowable horror filled with monsters that could kill with a thought. As they explored the lightless abyss, Vox Machina made an unlikely ally- a psychic leech creature a mind-flair named Clarota. The brain-eating aberration had been exiled from his hive and his home of Yug'Voril. From Clarota, the heroes learned that a monster known as K'Varn had asserted psychic dominance over not only the psychic hive, but the Duergar that ruled this realm. These underground dwarves had captured Lady Kima and imprisoned her within the Emberhold, their obsidian fortress. Breaking into the Emberhold and freeing Lady Kima was simple enough, escaping once the fortress was on high alert was more difficult. The mighty king and queen of the duergar, King Murghol and Queen Ulara, accosted the heroes as they tried to escape, but Murghol was killed in the chaos of the prison break. During the battle, the Emberhold began to collapse, and lava poured through its masonry, threatening to incinerate everyone inside. Ulara teleported away, taking a mentally dominated Grog Strongjaw with her while allowing her husband to be consumed by the flames. Vox Machina escaped the Emberhold as magma rained down upon them, and hurried to the ruined fortress-city of Yug'Voril. They suspected that Queen Ulara would offer Grog as a sacrifice to the mighty K'Varn, and wasted no time in hunting the duergar queen down. As they approached, Vox Machina received a vision of K'varn. The vision revelead that their enemy was not only a many-eyed abomination, known as a Beholder, but that he was also imbued with the demonic powers of Orcus. K'Varn wore upon his forehead a dread artefact called the Horn of Orcus- and though Vox Machina knew little of the horn's true power, they knew K'varn had to be stopped. A tempestuous battle raged within Yug'Voril that day. K'Varn telepathically overshadowed Queen Ulara's mind to greet them in his foul demesne, than shattered it, killing her. Vox Machina was horrified by Ulara's demise, but her death freed Grog from her control, and they focused their combined power on K'Varn. They killed K'Varn not once in combat, but twice, for the Horn of Orcus revived its host as an undead monstrosity after he was first slain. Finally, in an act of betrayal Vox Machina would never forget, Clarota turned against his one-time allies immediately after the death of K'Varn, for the Beyholder's death released the entire psychic hive from his control. Despite all this, Vox Machina still triumphed in the end, and returned to their home city of Emon to claim their reward. Chapter 2-Adventures in Vasselheim Allura and Kima were reunited in Emon's Cloudtop District thanks to Vox Machina's valiant deeds- but their quest was not yet over. Kima was disturbed by the unholy power of the Horn of Orcus , and insisted that it be interred in the Platinum Sanctuary, the sacred hall of her knightly order. There, the servants of the Platinum Dragon would prevent its evil from spreading any further. The Platinum Sanctuary, however, was in the ancient city-state of Vasselheim on the distant continent of Issylra. Kima warned her friends that they might be in for a bit of culture shock- if nothing else, Vasselheim prohibited the use of arcane magic within its walls, a decree that has stood since the Calamity. Vox Machina's close ties with the Council of Tal'Dorei allowed them to charter an airship between continents. Once in Vasselheim, they delivered the Horn of Orcus to the grateful wardens of the Platinum Sanctuary. Now temporarily free from responsibility, Vox Machina gleefully decided to explore the city known as the Cradle of Creation. After some deliberation, they agreed that their first order of business was to get Grog in a fighting ring. The goliath barbarian arrogantly strode into the arena known as the Crucible and challenged a half-orc gladiator named Kern- and was narrowly defeated. Grog, beaten and bloody, limped off to lick his wounds and drown his sorrow in ale. The heroes had little time for disappointment. Not long after Grog's defeat, Vox Machina were stunned to see a hydra rampaging around the outskirts of Vasselheim. They dispatched the monster handily, but were shocked to learn that killing the beast was illegal! The hydra had been marked by members of a monster-hunting guild known as the Slayer's Take, and they had accidentally poached their kill. Vox Machina hesitantly agreed to join the Slayer's Take to avoid prosecution. The heroes met new allies within the ranks of the Take, and chose to split into two groups to hunt down two different marks. The first group was composed of Scanlan, Percy, Vex'ahlia, and Grog- plus a klutzy human wizard, Lyra and a bombastic tiefling warlock, Zahra. Their mark was a white dragon named Rimefang, who had made its home in the nearby Vesper Timberland. The second group was made up of Keyleth, Vax'ildan, Tiberius, and a brash human cleric, Kashaw, as well as an unlucky dwarf fighter named Thorbir. This tema was to hunt down a gell-born Rakshasa known by the name Hotis. Both groups successfully completed their tasks- thought, true to his nature as a fiend, Hotis discorporated back to Diabolus instead of truly dying. All eleven warriors passed the Trial of the Take, and were accepted as full members of the Slayer's Take. With their adventures in the Slayer's Take behind them, Vox Machina had two pieces of business to attend to before returning to Tal'Dorei. First Keyleth journeyed to the Fire Ashari of Pyrah, completing part of her Aramente, her quest to visit all four elemental villages of the Ashari. Second, Grog returned to the Crucible for a rematch. His second brawl with the half-orc Kern was no easier than his first, for while Grog has grown stronger, so had Kern. The match was close, but this time Grog emerged victorious, and all of Vox Machina cheered his victory, which also captured the interest of Earthbreaker Groon. The journey back to Emon was uneventful-but upon arrival, two sinister figures from Percy's past would return to haunt him, and the fate of Tal'Dorei would soon rest in Vox Machina's hands once again. Chapter 3-Battling the Briarwoods Upon returning to Emon, Vox Machina was greeted by Seeker Asum Emring, a Halfling ally of theirs within the Tal'Dorei Council. Asum told Percival that in one week's time, Lord Sylas and Lady Delilah Briarwood were to feast with Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III, and that Vox Machina was invited. The Briarwoods were the rulers of a distant city-state Whitestone, and by Asum's account, they wished to create formal diplomatic ties with the city of Emon. Percival grimly told his companions the true nature of the Briarwood: they were villains who had slaughtered his entire his family, the true rulers of Whitestone. Even worse, Lord Sylas Briarwood was a vampire and Lady Delilah Briarwood was a foul necromancer, yet at the beginning this was unknown by Vox Machina, they all decided to accept the invitation- and Percy prepared to take his revenge. But the feast did not go according to plan. The Briarwoods were charming guests by all outward appearances- so charming in fact, that Sovereign Uriel lost control of his senses, hypnotised by Slyas Briarwood's gaze! Vox Machina quickly retaliated against the vampire, and after a short skirmish, the Briarwoods fled. Vox Machina tried to explain their actions to the Council Tal'Dorei, but the still-enthralled Sovereign Uriel refused to acknowledge their accusations. Furious, Percival rallied his allies and they set off to Whitestone under cover of night to reclaim the city-state and to destroy the Briarwoods. Vox Machina moved quickly and reached Whitestone within the week. Inside, undead stone giants and hordes of human skeletons reanimated by Delilah's necromancy terrorized its citizens. Even the glorious Sun Tree, a gift to the people of Whitestone by the Holy Dawnfather, had been desecrated by the Briarwoods' tyranny. The bodies of dissenters hung grotesquely from its boughs. The undead were too numerous for Vox Machina to take Whitestone by force, at least, not alone. Percival sought to slake his thirst for vengeance and plant the seed of revolution in the hearts of his former people. Upon the chambers of a pepperbox he called The List, ''he had engraved the names of the six people who had ruined his life- the Briarwoods, their co-conspirators, and Dr. Anna Ripley, an inventor and gunsmith in the Briarwoods employment. He and Vox Machina snaked through the city, assassinating the Briarwoods' lieutenants and secretly alerting the people of Whitestone to the return of the de Rolos. Before long, the flames of revolution burned through the streets. With the Briarwoods' undead armies distracted, Vox Machina slipped into Castle Whitestone itself. Inside, Percival uncovered secrets that changed his life. One of his siblings, his dear sister Cassandra, was still alive but brainwashed by the Briarwoods. He discovered Dr. Anna Ripley within the castle dungeons, though he was unable to take his long awaited revenge before she fled. In the end, Vox Machina managed to fight and slay both usurpers- then finding a disturbing structure beneath the castle: a squat ziggurat with a pitch-black orb suspended above it. The Briarwoods were worshipers of an occult entity known as the Whispered One, and this ziggurat was somehow related to their foul practices. Yet there was no time to worry about the religious proclivities of fallen foes. Whitestone was freed and the two surviving de Rolos were reunited. A great party was thrown on Winter's Crest, and Vox Machina took a well-deserved rest. Chapter 4-The Rise of the Conclave Decades before Vox Machina reclaimed Whitestone, a group of heroes led by Allura Vysoren battled an ancient red dragon, Thordak, The Cinder King. This dragon's power was too great to be slain, but Allura and her fellow adventurers were able to hurl his body into the Fire Plane, anchoring his soul to a massive crystal that could not be removed. For fifteen years, Thordak's body smouldered in his fiery prison and then he heard a voice. Four years before Vox Machina reclaimed Whitestone, a sickly young had joined the Fire Ashari in Pyrah. This girl, Raishan, was secretly an ancient green dragon, cursed by the goddess of nature to slowly wither away. The Diseased Deceiver had learned of Thordak's power, and sought to free him in the hopes that he could break her curse. She manipulated the Fire Ashari into revealing the location of a rift to the Fire Plane, where she communed with Thordak for years. Together, the two dragons secretly gathered allies and planned Thordak's escape. Just one week after Vox Machina reclaimed Whitestone, the heroes returned to Emon, the capital of Tal'Dorei. There they learned that Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III has been freed from the Briarwoods' thrall, and he had solemnly decided to abdicate his throne and end the line of sovereign forever. In his last act as ruler, he decreed that the nation would henceforth be a republic led by the Council of Tal'Dorei. Yet, at the exact moment he spoke his decree, the Chroma Conclave attacked. Four ancient chromatic dragons- Thordak, the Cinder King; Raishan, the Diseased Deceiver; Vorugal, the Frigid Doom; and Umbrasyl, the Hope Devourer- swept down upon Emon. Within hours, the entire city was reduced to rubble- and Uriel Tal'Dorei III was dead. Vox Machina desperately searched Emon for survivors. Among others, their dear companions Shaun Gilmore, Allura Vysoren, and Salda Tal'Dorei, wife of the late sovereign, as well as their three children, were recovered. Using her incredible druidic power, Keyleth opened a mystic gateway between a tree in Emon and the Sun Tree in Whitestone, allowing the citizens to flee their ruined city to take refuge in Whitestone. With everyone safe, Keyleth opened up another tree-gate to Vasselheim, and her companions followed her into the Dawn City in search of allies that could aid the in the fight against the Conclave. While in Vasselheim, Vox Machina learned from a monk named Eaarthbreaker Groon that if they wished to stand against the Conclave, they should seek out artifacts of great power called the Vestiges of Divergence. Groon knew little else, save that the Vestiges were artifacts that had survived a war between entities and beings known as the Divergence, and that they had been scattered across the world. Vox Machina hunted down information on these vestiges in Vasselheim, and learned of two: one known as the Titanstone Knuckles and another called the Deathwalker's Ward. The knuckles belonged to Kevdak, Grog's tyrannical uncle, and the ward rested in a tomb interred with the remains of a champion of the Matron of Ravens. With this new information, Vox Machina prepared to hunt down the Vestiges of the Divergence, starting with the Deathwalker's Ward. They hoped that, with such artifacts in their possession, they would have the power to bring an end to the Chroma Conclave. Chapter 5-The Race for the Vestiges Vax'ildan was the first to claim a vestige. He became the bearer of the Deathwalker's Ward, a set of shadowy armour that granted its wearer raven wings. Vox Machina delved into a sunken tomb west of Vasselheim in search of this vestige where Vex'ahlia was slain by a curse that protected it. Vax'ildan begged the Matron of Ravens to take his life instead of his sister. Instead, the Matron of Ravens made Vax'ildan her champion, a mortal who would do her bidding in the world of the living. Grog claimed his vestige, the Titanstone Knuckles, by defeating his uncle Kevdak in combat. Kevdak's tribe, The Herd of Storms, had conquered the city of Westruun, offering its riches as tributes to Umbrasyl, the black dragon. As soon as Kevdak was defeated, Vox Machina realized that Umbraysl had to be slain immediately for the safety of Westruun's people. Allied with an aged goliath warrior named Shale, the heroes climbed the craggy mountainside of Gatshadow and slew Umbrasyl in his lair. Scanlan was given the resonant longsword Mythcarver by the ancient sphinx Kamaljiori after Vox Machina overcame it's trial. Kamaljiori also gifted the heroes with clues to the whereabouts of other vestiges. The sphinx first pointed the heroes towards the Feywild. There Vex'alhia reclaimed the longbow Fenthras from its last owner, the corrupted Archfey Saundor, deep in the Shademirk Bog. After, escaping the Land of the Fey, Vox Machina returned to Whitestone- only to learn that the white dragon Vorugal had destroyed the floating cities of Draconia, and killed their ally Tiberius Stormwind. They prepared to put an end to Vorugal's evil- which took them briefly to the desert continent of Marquet. There they allied themselves with the noble dragon J'mon Sa Ord and learned the whereabouts of the magic devouring cloak, Cabal's Ruin. The vestige had been stolen by Percy's nemesis, Dr Anna Ripley, and Vox Machina instantly took up the chase, pursuing her to Glintshore, a remote island of glass. There they defeated her- but not before she managed to take Percival's life. Percival's body was rushed to Whitestone, and was returned to life by Pike's divine magic. He claimed Cabal's Ruin, and Vax'idan took the legendary dagger Whisper from one of Ripley's mercenaries. Mere moments after Percy's resurrection, Raishan, the Diseased Deceiver, appeared before them in private. The plagued green dragon wished to ally herself with Vox Machina against Thordak- she believed that Thordak had reneged on his promise of curling her, and she intended to take the cure by force. The heroes cautiously agreed to their alliance, but demanded she prove her worth by first betraying Vorugal. During the battle with Vorugal, Scanlan summoned a demon named Yenk from the abyss to serve as cannon fodder. This had a double purpose, for the heroes learned Yenk had devoured a vestige known as the Spire of Conflux- a legendary staff containing the power of the Wildmother. Yenk was destroyed, Keyleth recovered the staff, and Vorugal was slain. Vox Machina then traced a suit of armour, the Plate of the Dawnmatyr, to the extraplanar City of Brass. In order to procure the armour, the heroes allied themselves with an eerie fire genasi named Cenokir, and battled their way through tyrannical giants and devils. Finally, with eight vestiges in hand, Vox Machina rendezvoused with what remained of Emon's armies in Fort Daxio. Chapter 6- Fall of the Chroma Conclave Vox Machina and their allies- Allura Vysoren, Lady Kima of Vord, Shaun Gilmore, Zahra Hydris, Kashaw Vesh and countless others- gathered at the gates of Emon with a singular purpose; to destroy Thordak, the Cinder king. These heroes fought for hours alongside the armies of Emon and the elven city Syngorn against Thordak's legions, until the horde was broken, and Vox Machina alone stood at the gates of the Cloudtop District, where Thordak emerged from his burrow. Vox Machina could see the soul anchor that Allura had tethered to him years ago, embedded in his chest, overflowing with elemental power. The Cinder King was bloated by primordial energy, and Vox Machina barely survived their conflict with the draconic tyrant. Raishan arrived but avoided revealing her allegiance until the perfect opportunity presented itself. They continued to battled him above Emon until he fled into his underground lair, where Vax'ildan struck the final blow. Raishan limped to Thordak's corpse- but Keyleth screamed to not let her touch the body. Vax'ildan hurled a dagger at the Diseased Deceiver and severed their tenuous alliance with a single cut. A new battle began- one that cost Scanlan Shorthalt his life- and Raishan quickly fled. Pike revived Scanlan, but the gnome was shaken by the experience. Even as peace returned to Tal'Dorei after the destruction of the Chroma Conclave, he was unsettled. He turned to illicit substances, primarily the magical drug suude, to calm his nerves. As Scanlan indulged his growing addiction, the rest of Vox Machina soured the world for Raishan, hoping that their magic would function. Raishan, exhausted by her first confontation with Vox Machina, had no power with which to prepare wards against scryinh, and the heroes learned that she had fled to a small island in the south of the Lucidian Ocean. The island was once Thordak's lair, and before that it was home to a long-forgotten necromancer named Opash. Vox Machina struggled to decide if they should press their advantage and teleport straight to Raishan's island lair, or rest, and recover their health and spells They decided to wait, gather allies, and prepare a serious assault. The heroes were joined by Kerrek, Allura, and Kima. The caverns beneath the surface of the island were filled with necromantic traps and terrors left over from the island's original master, but Vox Machina nevertheless reached Raishan's inner sanctum. Kerrek struck the final blow on the diseased deceiver- the final blow for the shattered Chroma Conclave. Yet, in the second battle against Raishan, Scanlan Shorthalt was killed once more Vox Machina prepared Chapter 7- Daring Deeds, Deals and Destinies Chapter 8- Vecna, the Ascended Chapter 9- The End of Vox Machina Chapter 10- Later Life Description Appearance Vex'ahlia, like her twin brother Vax'ildan, was a half-elf aged twenty-eight years old when she started adventuring with Vox Machina. She was identical in appearance to Vax, albeit two inches shorter than him and more feminine. She wore her long, dark brown hair in a thick braid, which was usually accompanied with a few blue feathers braided in, her eyes were also a dark brown and were said to have a glimmer that attracted many from all walks of life. The feathers were a gift from Vax so he could help her through a dark period of her life, and she eventually gave them back by braiding them into his hair during his resurrection ritual. She had a typical pale elf like complexion with pointy half-elf ears and the typical lean elven build. Personality Compared to Vax, Vex is the more pragmatic of the twins. She is very deceptive, and can usually bluff her way through various social encounters. Her charisma has also made her good at haggling. Her tendency to haggle has made her quite frugal, almost miserly, which is the result of Vax and herself being ignored by their father and having to fend for themselves during their teenage years. But beneath her flirtatious attitude and self-confidence lies a girl that sometimes feels broken and unwanted. This also stems from her upbringing growing up in Syngorn, where she and Vax had been judged not only due to their status as half-elves, but also due to being bastard children. Out of the two of her and her brother, Vex was easily more affected by the elves' treatment of her. As such, she developed a mentality where she would constantly try to make herself look like she came from money so that people would respect her. Such behaviour has led to people assuming she was obsessed with wealth. Only a handful of people, like Percy, have ever truly known the kind of person she was. At some points in her life decisions and actions were questionable, such as the theft of Gern Blanston's flying broom and then lying about it but in the end she would always do things to benefit and help others. Abilities Vex'ahlia went to school at a highly prestigious elvish school in Syngorn known as Fylenhil Academy. It was here that she learned a large proportion of her skills such as magic casting and many languages as well as how to track and subjects such as history. Upon deciding to be a sort of ranger of the woods, Vex'ahlia trained long and hard with a bow while adventuring with her brother, Vax. She had already learnt to use a wide variety of weapons from Fylenhil Academy. The elvish school also sparked her interest in magic that she later mastered, often using it to enhance her marksmanship and increase the impact of her arrows'. Though even without her magic she could hit the smallest of targets and cause more pain for her enemies by targeting certain parts of her body. Her time in the forest allowed her to travers some lands better than others but always have a good idea of direction and her surroundings. It was also here where she found Trinket. After watching and learning from her brother, she began to hone different skills, becoming capable of deft maneuvers and dealing additional damage by hitting targets without them being aware. Her days with Vox Machina, hardened and improved her abilities through many battles meaning she became faster and more deadly in many ways After completing Pelor's trial and becoming his Champion, Vex'ahlia received the Blessing of the Dawnfather. She was blessed by his light and had the ability to summon his power into her. Spells Vex'ahlia learned to conjure spells and knew 8 of them that she learned in different ways. Sometimes she would learn other spells but her knowledge never really surpassed 8 at one time as she tended to forgot ones when remembering others. * Cure Wounds * Hail of Thorns * Hunter's Mark * Speak with Animals * Locate Object * Pass without Trace * Lightning Arrow * Grasping Vine Notable Items Vex'ahlia’s most famous weapon was her bow, that swapped a few times during her career. '''Fenthras', was the name of the vestige that she wielded during the end of her adventurers. This weapon she retrieved this bow from a wayward Archfey named Saundor as Vox Machina cleansed the Shademurk Bog. On most of Vex's bow's she stringed them with her Blazing Bowstring '''that was created by Tiberius, setting her arrows on fire as they were fired from the string. When Vox Machina's first subgroup embarked on the trial for membership into the Slayer's Take guild, Murtin Cyndrial temporarily loaned the party a special satchel. The bag featured an over-the-shoulder strap that opened and closed through a series of metal snap-buttons across the top, and the interior resembled that of a normal bag of holding. Murtin explained that perishable items kept inside should be preserved as it was a '''Bag of Colding. Vex'ahlia developed a near obsession for flying so when the opportunity presented itself to her to acquire a flying broomstick, she took it, slipping Gern Blanston's enchanted broom into Grog's Bag of Holding. Percy then made a few adjustments to make flying easier and more comfortable and after this Vex named it Death from Above. Category:Dreamwalker Category:Individual Category:Vox Machina Category:Adventurer